Reunión
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Porque la vida de casada era la aventura más grande de estas Kunoichis. Porque la vida en familia era la misión más peligrosa para los Shinobis. Porque la vida con sus padres era todo un reto para los Pequeños Ninjas. NaruHina. SasuSaku. SaIno. ShikaTema. ChouKarui. Mundo Ninja. Para: Taty Hyuga. THREE-SHOT
1. Noche de Chicas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Este fic va en honor al ÚLTIMO MANGA de Naruto y además para una de mis más grandes amigas TATY HYUGA. **

**Está ambientado en el mundo ninja, así que no se sorprendan.**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

.

.

.

_**Reunión**_

.

.

.

Por las calles de Konoha, una jovencita de largos cabellos negro-azulados caminaba con lentitud admirando todo a su alrededor. Su largo vestido lila resaltaba su pálida piel pero más que nada, la curvatura de su abultado vientre. La gente que pasaba le saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza y ella gustosa pero un poco incómoda devolvía el saludo con elegancia. A pesar de que en la mansión Hyuga todos la trataban de esa manera, le era extraño que la gente de la Villa la saludará tan formalmente.

_El respeto que te dan es debido a tu nuevo título_, le repetía su padre constantemente.

Suspiró con resignación, solo esperaba que sus amigos la trataran como siempre. Siguió su camino hacia la sala de té donde la habían citado. Entró despacio y fue recibida por una señora ya mayor que parecía la dueña-_La estábamos esperando, Hinata-sam_a-señalo con su mano el pasadizo y empezó a guiarla. Mientras caminaba, la gente se inclinaba con respeto hacia ella. Y allí estaba esta tonta incomodidad.

Siguieron caminando que se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía una zona hecha para clientes exclusivos ya que esta estaba muy lejos de las otras salas. Se sorprendió un poco ante esto, la sola reservación debió de costar una fortuna. La mujer se despidió de ella y se alejó por donde vinieron. Un poco nerviosa, hizo a un lado la cortina que servía de puerta y entró al lugar.

Una gotita resbaló de su sien al ver a todas sus amigas y compañeras Kunoichis tratando de evitar una pelea entre Ino y Sakura. Era una escena muy graciosa porque no podían agarrarlas bien debido a sus muy abultados vientres.

-¡_Ya verás, cerda_!-gritaba con fuerzas-¡_Nadie se burla de mi bebé_!

_-¡No me estaba burlando, frentona! ¡Es la verdad!_-reclamaba con un brazo alzado_-¡Te imaginas a un niño "rosado", ni siendo Uchiha lo salvarían de las burlas! _

_-¡Ya verás! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras! ¡O mejor, que se las tragué tu pequeño cerdito!_

_-Muchachas, cálmense-_Trataba de controlar Tenten, la única que no se encontraba embarazada, para calmar los ánimos. Dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata_-¡Miren, chicas ya llegó Hinata, cálmense_!-y como si hubieran invocado al mismo espíritu santo, la pelea acabo para poner toda su atención a la recién llegada.

_-¡Hinata! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!-decía Sakura-¡Tiempo sin verte!_

_-Me alegra verte, Hinata_-saludaba una aliviada Tenten.

Mientras Temari le sonreía como saludó mientras arrullaba al bebé en sus brazos.

-¡_Pensábamos que no llegarías!-_Ino empezó a codearle las costillas_- Naruto te tiene muy "ocupada", ¿no?_-preguntaba haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga.

-_Y-Yo…e-etto…-_trataba de explicarse. Si bien con los años el tartamudeo había ido desapareciendo, aún habían situaciones donde simplemente aparecía por la vergüenza.

-_Ino, déjala tranquila. Apenas va poco tiempo de casada, si quiere disfrutar de su esposo está en todo su derecho_-Hinata se sentía mareada ante tan "sugerentes" palabras.

-_Ya, no te enojes Tenten_-La rubia movió la mano quitándole importancia. Se volvió a acercar a la pelinegra_-¡Pero niña, tienes que contarnos como te va! ¡Ya no sé nada de ti!_-la empezó a jalar hacia la mesa. Todas negaron con la cabeza y se fueron a sentar con las demás.

Hinata buscó con la mirada a alguien que faltaba_-¿Y Karui-san? ¿No vendrá?_

Todas negaron con la cabeza-_Yo la invité_-se señalo Ino-_Pero dijo que tiene que arreglar unos últimos detalles antes de la boda. _

_-Bueno, entiendo. Tener que preparar una boda para el clan Akimichi debe ser todo un trabajo-_recordó Temari al recordar como en su boda, Shikamaru debió de detener a Chouji para que no se comiera la cena de todos. Todas asintieron sin chistar.

_-Pero dejemos de hablar de eso-decía_ Sakura-_¿Cómo van ustedes? ¿Cómo está el pequeño Bolt, Hinata? ¿Ya no sientes naúseas? Cómo ya no puedo estar en el hospital por mi permiso, ya no puedo saber nada de sus bebés-_decía mientras señalaba su gran barriga.

Ella sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su panza-_Muy bien, ya no me enfermo tanto pero últimamente se ha movido mucho. Me patea todo el tiempo_-decía con dulzura.

Sakura bufó-_Sí es como su padre, mejor vete preparando querida. Tendrás un pequeño remolino* en tu casa_-mientras soltaba una sonrisa ligera.

Ella negó-_A mí me encantaría que fuera como Naruto. Mi hogar estaría siempre llenó de alegría_-sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Todas la miraron enternecidas.

-_Awww, ¡eres tan dulce!-_se lanzó a abrazarla como pudo-_Yo quisiera que Inojin se pareciera a mí, pero con la actitud de Sai. ¡Se imaginan! Sería el más guapo y popular de toda su generación_-se regodeaba.

-_Ya quisieras, cerda. Sí el hijo de alguien será popular, será el mío cerda_-dijo altivamente.

Soltó una risa sárcastica-_En tus sueños frentona, con un hijo ro-sa-di-to lo veo bien díficil._

_-¡Ya empiezas con lo mismo! Ahora si te la cargaste, Ino-_Sakura se levantó tratando de empezar de nueva cuenta una pelea.

Un fuerte golpe detuvo la pelea_-¡Compórtense como unas adultas y cállense!-_gritó Temari_-¡No saben lo que me costó que Shikada se durmiera!-_las demás la miraron asustadas.

-_Tsk, si es como Shikamaru, no debió de ser díficil_-susurró Ino al ver que a pesar del griterío el bebé seguía dormido. Una mirada molesta de la otra rubia la dejó callada.

Tenten, ante la atmosfera, tosió de manera falsa para romper la incomodidad_-Bueno, dejando de lado esto ¿Qué se siente la vida de casada?_-preguntó llena de ilusión-_Debe ser muy divertido._

_-¡Lo es!-_gritó emocionada la rubia-_Sai y yo hacemos de todo. Y no solo en el sexo_-este comentario sonrojo a las demás-_Porque si les digo algo, Sai es un animal en la cam_a.

-¡_Cerda, deja de hablar de tus intimidades!-_gritó.

-_Ya, ya, está bien. Cómo decía, Sai hace de todo. Quiere limpiar, quiere cocinar, quiere pintarme todo el día. Además, el asunto del bebé lo tiene como loco. ¡Pueden creer que se ha leído dos libros de 3000 páginas sobre la crianza de los niños! Es tan lindo_-decía mientras le brillaban los ojos-_Me trata como la reina que soy._

_-¿No crees que eso es bueno?-_intervino Temari-_Me refiero a qué puede ser divertido y todo eso al principio pero llegará a un punto en que te aburrirás de no hacer nada. La paz nos trae muy poco por hacer en estos últimos años. Al menos, me entretengo ayudando a las damas del clan a cuidar a los venados._

_-Bueno, si tienes razón. Yo no estoy casada ni nada y aun así me aburro mucho en la tienda. Ya nadie compra armas últimamente._-decía media deprimida Tenten.

Todas asintieron ante esto. La paz era buena, pero algo aburrida.

-_Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando nazcan los bebés todo se pondrá más movido_-decía Hinata mientras tomaba su té.

-_Definitivamente. Cuando Shikada nació todo se volvió una locura. Pañales por todos lados, llantos, leche, mi flojo marido gritando "Problemático" por todos lados_-decía negando con la cabeza.

-_Bueno al menos tienen a Shikamaru-san y Sai-san para que las ayuden_-habló Tenten. Volteó a ver a Sakura y casi se da un golpe contra la mesa ante tal metida de pata.-_Sakura, yo no quise…_

Ella negó- _No te preocupes, Tenten. No tienes la culpa_-La pelirrosa bajó su rostro - _Sasuke-kun siempre está en sus viajes haciendo sabe qué cosa y la casa se siente muy solitaria. Entiendo porque hace esto pero…-_recordó la vez que le dieron antojos en medio de la noche y tuvo que ir por su cuenta a buscar unos benditos tomates-_Tan solo desearía que se quedará más tiempo la próxima vez que venga. No he querido ni saber el sexo del bebé hasta que él vuelva, es algo que debemos saber juntos. El bebé merece que su padre lo conozca antes que nadie-_empezó a jugar con el pequeño collar del símbolo Uchiha que traía en su cuello. Ese era como un anillo que la ligaba de por vida a Sasuke.

Sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y cuando volteó vio a una sonriente Hinata-_Tranquila Sakura. Yo también a veces me siento así. Naruto-kun está muy emocionado con el bebé, pero desde que lo nombraron sucesor del Hokage, anda muy ocupado trabajando y entrenando que casi no está en casa_-una chispa de tristeza se pintó en sus ojos- _Sé que es su sueño y siempre lo apoyaré pase lo que pase, nunca le reclamaría nada pero…_-tocó su vientre-_Tengo miedo_-levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga directamente a los ojos-_Tengo miedo que Bolt no lo entienda. No quiero que se sienta solo como su padre y yo lo hicimos_. _Pero cuando lo veo llegar cansado pero con una sonrisa sé que toda esa espera valió la pena. Bolt será un gran ninja y entenderá a su padre._

-_Es cierto, Shikamaru anda ocupado últimamente cuidando el trasero de Uzumaki, pero cuando llega a casa sus ojos brillan al vernos a mí y a Shikada. Todo el enojo de no verlo desaparece en ese momento._

_-Sai, siempre está a mi lado, pero cuando se aleja por alguna misión lo extraño tanto que no puedo evitar contar las horas para que vuelva y siempre lo hace con una sonrisa._

_-Yo te apoyo Sakura, todas los hacemos, así nunca estaremos solas porque nos une un lazo muy especial y espero que nuestros hijos lo tengan también_-Sakura vió a todas sus amigas sonriendo y una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

-_Estas estúpidas hormonas_-se limpió_-Tienen razón chicas, nada de depresión por los hombres hoy es Noche de chicas. Así que chicas a celebrar_-dijo Sakura haciendo honor a su bipolaridad.

Todas la chicas sonrieron y tomaron sus tazas_-Entonces brindemos. Por las Kunoichis más sexys del mundo ninja_-gritó Tenten.

-¡_Salud_!-gritaron al unísono.

.

.

"_Porque no se habían visto durante muchos meses, pero la amistad que las unía hacían parecer el tiempo como solo unos pocos minutos. Tanta era su alegría que no notaron ciertas presencias"_

_._

_._

_-Hinata-chan…por eso te amo_-decían entre llantos un rubio-_Les dije que seguirlas era buena idea-_

-_Tsk, problemática._

_-Oye, teme. Deberías decirle a Sakura sobre tu llegada. Se le veía triste._

_-Metete en tus asuntos dobe. Mi familia es mi problema._

_-Soy un animal en la cama_-decía el pálido chico. Asqueando a los otros.

_._

_._

_._

**Y acabo! Lo quiero y gracias por leer este pequeño Os que hice con todo mi corazón! Espero que te guste ! **

**Espero que me dejen un comentario porque sino me pongo triste. *inserte carita suicida***

**Por cierto! Leanse mis otros fics, no muerdo chicos, así que éntrenle nomás.**


	2. Noche de ¿Chicos?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reunión**_

_Capítulo 2_

_Noche de ¿Chicos?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que la guerra acabo, en Konoha siempre reinaba la paz y la armonía. Los aldeanos gozaban de tranquilidad la mayoría del tiempo solo mermada por las preocupaciones del día a día.

_-¡Eres un maldito Nara´ttebayo_!- o hasta que su rubio Hokage tenía un día libre.

Shikamaru a su lado solo hacía una mueca de molestia-_Silencio Naruto, me estás destrozando los oídos_-¡Kami! Cómo ese rubio problemático podía verse tan maduro y centrado en la oficina y como el idiota de siempre en la calle-_Recuerda que tú fuiste él de la idea_-le recordó.

_-¡Lo recuerdo´ttebayo_!-decía medio cabreado- _¡Pero justo cuando puedo estar con Hinata-chan y Boru-chan, ustedes se dignan a salir!_-gritaba desesperado. Era su primer día libre en MESES y quería pasarlo con su esposa y su bebé recién nacido pero no, claro, cuando al idiota de Sai se le ocurre citarlos para una "noche de chicos para reforzar la amistad" todos aceptan pero, claro, cuando él les había propuesto salir a comer ramen y tomar algo antes que nacieran los bebés, los muy desgraciados lo ignoraron.

-_Tremendos amigos me busque´ttebayo_-refunfuñaba.

El pelinegro suspiró-_No es la gran cosa; además, Hinata insistió en que te trajera_-Naruto, que iba un poco más atrás, corrió lo más que pudo hacia su amigo.

-_¿Qué Hinata-chan, qué?-_El Nara se frotó la frente con desesperó, había metido la pata bien al fondo_-¿Hinata-chan no quiere qué este con ella?_-Shikamaru se desesperó más al ver cómo los ojos del rubio se cristalizaban.

-_No es lo que piensas…-_

_-¿Ya no me quiere, cierto_? _¡La tengo muy abandonada y ya dejó de amarme´ttebayo! ¡Yo sabía que pasar tanto en la oficina haría esto! ¡Ahora aparecerá ese Toneri* de nuevo y me la quitará! ¡Se llevará hasta a Bolt! ¡Tengo que recuperarla´ttebayo!-_pero antes de ir corriendo a su casa, su amigo lo agarró del brazo-¡_Suéltame, Shikamaru! ¡Tengo que recuperar a mi mujer´ttebayo!_

-_Antes que nada, cálmate_-la seriedad y la molestia de Shikamaru lo hizo tranquilizarse un poquito. El pelinegro suspiró. Odiaba dar explicaciones; eran tan problemáticas_-Hinata me pidió que te trajera no porque haya dejado de quererte_-recalcó al ver la cara de carnero degollado que ponía su amigo. ¿En serio este era el Hokage?-_Sino porque te ha visto tensó en estos últimos días con lo de la Aldea y con el bebé. Quería que te relajarás un poco y que pasaras tiempo con todos los demás_-sonrió al ver la expresión del rubio, este se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas-_Estaba preocupada por ti, así que quiso que te divirtieras p-porque t-te a-ama m-mucho_-Shikamaru también estaba algo sonrojado. Esas palabras era muy íntimas y repetirlas le era muy bochornoso.

Naruto seguía sorprendido. ¿Hinata había preferido estar sola un día más para que él se divirtiera y se viera con sus amigos para que se desestresara? Sonrió, Hinata siempre se preocupaba por él, no pudo escoger una mejor mujer en el universo para ser su esposa.

-_Bueno, si Hinata-chan te lo pidió no hay problema. Iré pero solo me quedaré una hora y volveré junto a mi familia ¿Ok´ttebayo?_-el otro asintió medio aburrido.

Si hubiera sabido que con solo mencionar a Hinata, Naruto hubiera salido sin chistar le habría dicho eso hace horas y hubiera evitado tener que usar la Atadura de sombras para sacarlo- _Realmente eres un problemático_-se dispuso seguir caminando siendo seguido por el rubio.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en parcial silencio solo interrumpido por algunos saludos de Naruto hacia los aldeanos junto a unos "Dattebayo" y algunos "Problemático" de Shikamaru.

Unos cuantos minutos caminando y llegaron a su destino: La Gran Barbacoa de Todas las Carnes.

_-¿Barbacoa? Pensé que iríamos al ramen_-preguntó el rubio_-¿No es un poco pesado comerlo a estás horas´ttebay_o?-dijo.

-_Yo me preguntó lo mismo_-dijo Chouji mientras los saludaba con la mano-_Aunque es una deliciosa comida, Karui dice que comerla tan tarde me enfermaría_-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-_Me preguntó porque Sai habría escogido este lugar…_

-_Porque esto es lo que comen los verdaderos hombres_-mencionó Sai que había aparecido de la nada haciendo brincar al Hokage-_Leí en un libro que los hombres deben ser como "machos vikingos que comen carne y beben cerveza"* para poder reforzar lazos con sus amigos-_dio su típica sonrisa-_Aunque bueno contando que la tienes diminuta no sé si se te pueda llamar hombre._

_-¡Sai! ¡No salgas de la nada! ¡Estás igual de raro que Shino_!-gritaba asustado el rubio_-Además soy bien machito y no la tengo chiquita´ttebayo._-se defendió. Detrás de él una sombra se acercó lentamente y le tocó el hombro haciéndolo saltar.

-_No deberías de referirte de tus camaradas, Naruto. Eso no es digno de un Hokage_-apareció Shino detrás de él asustándolo.

_-¡Ya basta con esto!-_gritó.

-_Deberías tranquilizarte un poco_-le aconsejó Shino-_Además yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo, tú fuiste el desconsiderado que nunca toma en cuenta a sus amigos_.

_-Ya Shino, debes tomarte las cosas con calma-_apareció Kiba detrás de Shino-¡¿Cómo están todos!?-exclamó mientras abrazaba a su viejo compañero y se lo llevaba a saludar a los demás-

Estaba pensando seriamente en que debía conseguirse nuevos amigos- _Todos son unos raros´ttebayo.-_susurró.

-_Hmp_-ese chasquido lo alertó y buscó con la mirada al causante. Lo encontró apoyado en uno de los árboles alejado de los demás.

_-¿Teme? ¿Acaso tú también viniste_?

-_Hmp_-le respondió-_Recalca lo obvio, dobe-_se enderezó moviendo ligeramente su largo cabello.

-¿_Pero cómo? Pensé que ya te habías ido de nuevo_-una idea se le cruzó por la mente_-¿No me digas que Sakura-chan te obligo a venir_?-se cruzó de brazos sonriendo ladinamente.

-_Hmp_-fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Lo tomaría como un sí en idioma Uchiha. No hizo ningún otro comentario y se dispuso a seguir a su mejor amigo hacia dentro del local donde seguro los demás ya se encontraban. Ya usaría eso en otra situación para burlarse.

..*…..*….*..

Las risas y el sonido de la carne asándose era lo que inundaba en ese local de comida. Los Shinobis disfrutaban de su encuentro al máximo y tan solo habían pasado 15 minutos…

_-Y luego dijo me gustan más los gatos que los perros_-contaba medio picado Kiba-_No puedo creer que lleve casi 6 meses saliendo con una chica que le gustan los gatos._

Los demás rieron con fuerza ante la mala suerte de su amigo. El único que se mantenía sereno mientras bebía tranquilamente un poco de sake era Sasuke. Era una lástima que Lee se perdiera eso pero mejor no arriesgar a la ciudad con su llama de la juventud borracha.

-_Y bueno chicos, ya que empezamos a hablar de mujeres. ¿Cómo andan ustedes? ¿Qué se siente estar amarrado de por vida?-_se burlaba el Inuzuka.

-_Bueno, Karui es un poco mandona y enojona pero cocina_ delicioso_. Es una mujer estupenda, realmente tuve mucha suerte_-decía un sonrojado Chouji mientras se sobaba la panza_-Lo único que me quejo es que no tiene ¡muchos antojos! Pueden creerlo, yo quisiera mimarla todo el día con deliciosa comida y no puedo. _

-_Si no conociera a Karui diría que no es hija de Chouji´ttebayo_-susurraba el único rubio. Gracias a Kami que nadie lo escuchó.

_-Tsk, problemático_-todos pusieron su atención a Shikamaru-_Con Temari todo va bien, es muy problemática como todas las mujeres-todos asintieron hasta Sasuke_-Pero tener a Shikada en el paquete lo hace más problemático-suspiró-_Cuando voy a casa, Temari está demasiado ocupada alimentándolo o cambiándolo que casi no pasamos tiempo…juntos_-se rascó la cabeza-_Además Shikada por alguna extraña razón solo se duerme en los brazos de su madre así que tengo que dormir en otra habitación lejos de mi cómoda cama._

_-Bueno si hablamos de eso-_tomó la palabra Sai-_Con Ino, ha habido muchos cambios. Antes de Inojin, nosotros hacíamos el amor casi todos los días y era divertido pero ahora que nació tengo suerte si lo hacemos una vez a la semana_-decía mientras hacía una mueca-_Inojin casi no hace escándalo pero Ino no lo deja para nada y es un poco incómodo_.

Naruto se acercó a Sai y le susurró-_Oye deberías se más…sutil´ttebayo. Kiba aún no supera lo de Ino-_dijo mientras veía como Kiba se hundía en su silla y pedía más cervezas.

-_Lo siento Inuzuka_-dijo-_Pero no tengo porque negar que mi vida sexual y la de mi esposa es muy activa. O lo era. Además tú fuiste el que la dejó, no tienes porque quejarte-_un golpe le cayó en la cabeza.

_-¡Cállate Sai_!-gritó Naruto.

Un silencio incomodo apareció. Shikamaru tosió para aligerar el ambiente-¿Y tú Uchiha?-preguntó.

-_Hmp. Bien_-siguió tomando su sake. Aunque jamás de los jamáses lo diría en voz alta, Sasuke aún se sentía un poco incómodo hablando con sus excompañeros. Lo de ser un vengador renegado no se iba tan fácilmente.

_-Oh, vamos teme. ¡Cuéntanos algo! ¿Cómo está Sarada-chan? No la he visto desde que nació´ttebayo. Debe estar muy grande_-preguntó Naruto. Sin respuesta, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con las pocas habilidades sociales de los Uchiha porque si no la pobre niña acabaría sola y sin amigos al seguir los pasos del teme. ¿Quizás llevar a Bolt a jugar con ella ayudaría? Ya lo consultaría con Hinata.

-_Déjalo, Naruto. Seguro no dice nada porque la Ensalada* es igual de fea que Saku_…-sin preverlo un kunai pasó muy cerca del rostro de Sai incrustándose en la silla de madera. Todos miraron a Sasuke que seguía tomando su sake y miraba con el sharingan activo al otro pelinegro que solo sonreía. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer todo eso con un solo brazo? Sólo el Uchiha lo sabía.

Naruto se sobó la frente con fuerza. ¿Qué acaso cada cosa que hablaran terminaba en incomodidad? Miró a Sasuke suplicando paz. El Uchiha desactivo su línea sucesoria y para sorpresa de todos empezó a hablar-_Sakura es fuerte y una gran ninja pero muy emocional y temperamental pero con Sarada es una buena madre. Crecerá en buenas manos_-y se quedó callado. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, bueno al menos algo había salido bien.

-¿_Y cómo es en el sexo?-_y allí estaba Sai cagándola como siempre.

Todos repartían sus miradas entre los dos pelinegros, hasta Kiba se les había unido después de 5 botellas de vino. Nadie hacía un ruido, nadie respiraba. Lo único que sabían era quizá, Inojin quedaba sin padre antes de tiempo.

-_Hmp_-fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de seguir tomando pero Naruto pudo distinguir un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo en la cara de su mejor amigo. ¿Sasuke sonrojado? ¡Por todos los Bijuu, Batman! Esto definitivamente debía ser una cámara escondida, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento despertaría de un coma sin piernas o algo por el estilo.

-_Interesante_-pronunció_-¿Y tu Naruto? ¿Cómo complaces a Hinata-san? ¿Es cierto que las calladas son las más ardientes?-_El rubio casi se atraganta con el cerdo que comía ante la pregunta. Tuvo que toser muchas veces para poder pasarlo. Miró a Sai indignado, jamás respondería eso. Miró asus amigos pidiendo auxilio pero las miradas curiosas que todos ¡Hasta Sasuke, pero más disimulado! Lo asustaron.

-_Es cierto, Hinata-san era la más recatada de todas las chicas_-Chouji recordó los grandes ropajes que la chica usaba_- Además era muy callada y tímida. Pero definitivamente, es una de las chicas más bonitas y sexys de la aldea_-asintieron en conjunto.

-¡_Oigan más respeto! ¡Están hablando de mi esposa´ttebayo!_

_-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Pero debes entender que nos da curiosidad-_decía Kiba.

-_Bueno…-_pensaba un muy sonrojado Naruto-_Creo que nos la pasamos bien´ttebayo_-mentiría si dijera que no se sentía incómodo hablando de eso con sus amigos_-Es todo lo que diré por respeto a mi esposa´ttebayo._

-_Bien, bien entendemos. Pero no entiendo una cosa_-preguntó Kiba-_Ustedes quieren tener una familia grande ¿no_?-Naruto asintió_-Pero tú estás trabajando todo el tiempo, ¿cómo harán para tener más hijos si ni siquiera vez tan seguido al que ya tienes_?-Naruto pusó sus manos para apoyar su barbilla. Suspiró.

-_Eso lo pensé mucho´ttebayo_-una mirada nostálgica apareció en su rostro-_Sé lo que se siente la soledad de no poder estar con tus padres_-levantó la mirada como recordando tantos trágicos momentos de su niñez-_Jamás quisiera que Bolt lo sintiera pero será así, mi trabajo hará que sea así. Pero saben una cosa, él crecerá y será el mejor ninja del mundo; Hinata y yo le ayudaremos a entender que su padre tiene dos familia. La suya y la aldea. Yo lo ayudaré porque ese es mi camino ninja´ttebayo_-todos lo miraron con una sonrisa, sus hijos sería protegidos por un gran Hokage.

Y allí en un pequeño restaurante de barbacoa, los shinobi aprendieron algo.

Sasuke entendió que el dobe tenía razón. Por sus viajes, Sarada sentiría la soledad que una vez el sintió. Amaba a su hija, pero esto la haría fuerte. Solo esperaba que no lo odiase cómo el odio alguna vez a su ausente padre.

Shikamaru comprendió que a pesar de que no podía compartir mucho con su esposa, su hijo ahora era prioridad. El también trataría de pasar tiempo con él y enseñarle todo lo que su padre le enseño a él.

Sai comprendió que quizá ahora lo mejor era disfrutar a su pequeño mientras era muy pequeño, quizás era lo que pensaba Ino y por eso lo trataba así. Los niños crecían muy rápido. Tenía que aprovechar cada segundo de lo que él no pudo.

Chouji que al igual que todos sus amigos, había encontrado una mujer inimaginable con la que compartir su vida y le había dado un pequeño milagro.

Kiba supo que debía sentar cabeza pronto para poder entender ese tipo sentimiento. Quizás los gatos no eran tan malos después de todo.

Y Shino entendió...

-_Esperen ¿dónde está Shino´ttebayo?_

Mientras tanto:

-_No notaron que no estaba con ellos-_decía un muy deprimido Shino afuera del restaurante-_Ojála hubieran notado que no me dejeron entrar por los insecto_s-empezó a lloriquear debajo de sus lentes.

"_Los chicos también merecen compartir con amigos...a pesar de que se olviden de alguno"_

_._

_._

_._

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**__:_

_Bueno amiguitos y amiguitas, aquí les traje lo que ustedes con tanta insistencia me pidieron ¡LA REUNIÓN DE LOS CHICOS!_

_No pensé hacer otro capítulo porque lo que trataba de hacer es recalcar que las chicas también tienen y necesitan estar con las demás, pero sus reviews me calaron tan al fondo de mi corazoncito que dije "What the hell! Si ellos lo piden, que se venga un nuevo capi" Le puse mucho esfuerzo para ver como salía…espero que este bien._

_Espero que les haya gustado igual que el otro, la verdad me alegre tanto por sus comentarios que casi me tiró a bailar la culebritica. Larga historia._

_Bueno, como diría mi muy querido rubio atolondrado: ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN´TTEBAYO~. Me hicieron la semana con sus sensuales comentarios. Y porque los quiero les tenía una pequeña propuesta sobre algo y quiero que me digan que piensan. Pensándolo mucho y reflexionándolo pensé: "__**Tsuki si ya hiciste un capítulo de las chicas y de los chicos, porque no hacer uno con lo ¡BABIES!, y me dije hay Tsuki-chan eres muy lista, muy lista**__"._

_Quiero su opinión porque me interesa. Ustedes hacen a una escritora, a mí me falta mucho pero sé que ya tengo el cariño de algunas personas por aquí que siempre me apoyan en los proyectos en los que me embarcó. Así que ustedes deciden:_

_Un __**SÍ´TTEBASA**__ es un "quiero el capítulo o te mandamos a los sicarios". Un __**NO´TTEBAYO**__ es un "mejor nos quedamos con la duda". Ustedes deciden. XD_

_**Unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes que nada**__:_

_*Lo de Toneri es un pequeño spoiler que anda corriendo por todas las redes sociales. No comento nada para que no me peguen si no lo han visto._

_*"Lo de machos vikingos que toman cerveza y comen carne" me lo dijo mi hermano, yo los iba a poner que se fueron a cenar en la casa de alguno de ellos pero me dijo "son hombres deben recalcar su machosidad(¿) y dije porqué no..y lo puse. Creo que eso lo hace un poquito gracioso._

_*Sarada significa Ensalada XD_

_Pd: Pueden creer que hice un capítulo largo de lo habitual?_

_Bueno ahora me voy a seguir cantando las canciones de Sukima Switch y seguir llorando el final de Naruto. Bye Bye. _


	3. Noche de los Pequeños

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reunión**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Noche de los Pequeños**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El verano había llegado a Konoha y, como cualquier inicio del verano, los aldeanos empezaban con sus tradiciones. Unos empezaban la recolección de frutas para preparadas diferentes platos, otros simplemente aprovechaban el intenso calor para poder disfrutar del agua de una piscina o una regadera.

Y había otros, que simplemente se reunían con sus amigos para pasar el rato…o al menos esa era la intención.

-¡_No pienso ir´ttebasa! ¡No pueden obligarme!-_gritaba un niño rubio mientras corría por las calles de la aldea.

Las personas lo miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto era tan típico hoy en día-_Buenos días Bolt-kun/¿Otra vez causando problemas?/¿Qué pasó esta vez?/¿Konohamaru-san no te persigue esta vez?-_eran frases típicas que los aldeanos le dedicaban al pequeño.

_-¿Oigan ese que va allí no es Hokage-sama?-_señalo un hombre en el suelo luego de que un rayo naranja le chocará. Los demás negaban con la cabeza, ahora si se le armaba la grande al pequeño Uzumaki.

-_¡No me vengas con esas mocoso! ¡Tú vienes quieras o no´ttebayo_!-corría Naruto ignorando a todos; ni siquiera escuchaba los respetuosos saludos que le dedicaban. Ahora solo quería concentrarse en una cosa: Llevar al ingrato de su hijo a la reunión en casa de Shikamaru_-¡Obedece a tu padre´ttebayo!-_

-¡_Nunca´ttebasa!-_gritaba sin detenerse. Momentos como esos, Naruto realmente se cuestionaba si debía mantener el trató que hizo con Bolt de no usar el _Shuishin no Jutsu_.

¿Cómo su hijo podía ser tan revoltoso? ¿Eso era lo que llamaban…Karma?

Ahora podía entender el sufrimiento de esas pobres almas que trataban de detenerlo después de sus travesuras-_Tengo muchas penas que pagar´ttebayo_-lloriqueaba.

A ver que no ganaba nada con andar persiguiéndolo, se detuvo un momento para pensar. Si no se apresuraban llegarían tarde a la reunión y ya se habrían comido toda la comida. ¡Toda! La última vez ni el recipiente le dejaron los desgraciados esos. Por eso tenía que pensar rápido que hacer para que su hijo accediera a ir pero ¿qué cosa haría que Bolt dejará de escapar? Sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver a las dos personas que le ayudarían con ese trabajo.

-¡_Hey Bolt!-_gritó. El niño que iba más adelante se detuvo un momento para ver qué había pasado-_Un ninja jamás pierde su concentración´ttebayo_-el pequeño abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. Miró atrás suyo y vio la sonrisa burlona de un clon de su padre. Trató de correr pero este ya lo había abrazado de forma que no pudiera escapar. El Naruto original sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo.

-_Aquí está_-el clon lo alzó como bebé. El niño pataleaba, lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire para poder liberarse pero nada funciono.

_-¡Suéltame´ttebasa! ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡No se vale! ¡Por eso odio a los Hokages, todos son unos tramposos!-_gritaba.

_-Aww, es tan tierno cuando se enoja_-decía el clon mientras le jalaba una mejilla.

-¡_No soy tierno! ¡Bájame mala copia del mal padre´ttebasa!-_sacó un kunai de su pantalón y atacó al clon el cual desapareció ante el impacto.

Aprovechando el momento, volvió a empezar a correr pero al poco rato choco contra alguien haciendo que cayera de sentón.

_-¿Qué te pasa, por qué te pones en mí camino_?-estaba a punto de echarle la reverenda bronca a quién había osado obstruirle su huida pero se detuvo al ver dos grandes ojos azules.

_-¿Nii-chan? ¿Estás bien?-_su pequeña hermana estaba mirándolo preocupada. Bolt se sonrojó un poco al ver en la penosa situación que estaba. Se levantó como pudo y encaró a Himawari.

_-¡Estoy bien, Hima-neechan! No te preocupes´ttebasa_-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-_Me alegró, nii-chan_-le devolvió la sonrisa. Está traía un delicado vestido blanco que hacía juego con unos zapatos del mismo color. Además, cargaba una canasta llena de girasoles.

-_Yo también me alegró, Bolt_-se acercó su madre hacia él y le acarició un poco la cabeza. Él se volvió a sonrojar, adoraba que su madre le hiciera eso.

-¡_Oi Hinata-chan, Hima-chan__**!-¡Ay no!-**_había olvidado a su papá_-¡Al fin las encontramos´ttebayo!_

_-Naruto-kun_-le sonrió_-¿Qué pasó aquí? Unos aldeanos nos dijeron que estabas persiguiendo a Bolt y estabas gritándole_-le miró con un poco de reproche.

El pequeño rubio dibujo una sonrisa maligna en su rostro-_Ahora si te cae, viejo´ttebasa-_susurraba.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza incómodo-Yo…-estaba un poco nervioso. Si bien Hinata era una mujer dulce y amable, cuando se trataba de sus hijos podía dar una reprimendas que no se pueden describir; es decir, tres meses sin sexo ni cariñitos-_Yo__**…-¡Piensa Naruto Piensa! ¡No puedes pasar tres meses más de abstinencia o te volverás virgen de nuevo´ttebayo**_!_-¡Perseguía a Bolt, ya que no quiere ir a la casa de Shikamaru y no quiere compartir en familia´ttebayo!_-su hijo lo miró indignado ¿su padre lo había vendido ante su mamá? ¡Ese traidor!_-Lo siento, Bolt. Pero si cae uno, caen los dos´ttebayo_-pensaba Naruto.

_-¿Es eso cierto hijo/nii-chan?-_decían las dos chicas con cara acongojada. El rubio tuvo que bajar la mirada, lo que más odiaba en el mundo era ver a su hermana y a su mamá tristes y odiaba aún más saber que él era que se pusieran así.

Levantó la mirada avergonzado-_Sí-_susurró_-¡P-Pero e-esto es c-culpa del viejo_!-lo señalo_-¡Él prometió que pasaríamos su día libre juntos solos, en familia! No es justo, ahora tenemos que estar con todos los demás_-Naruto miró a su hijo con dolor, era cierto que le había prometido que estarían en familia ese día pero surgió lo de los Nara y no pudo negarse ante eso. No después de que Shikamaru le había salvado el trasero con los viejos del consejo.

Se agachó a la altura de su hijo-_Hijo, yo…-_pero no lo dejó_ continuar._

_-Sé que nuestros amigos también son nuestra familia pero yo realmente quería pasar tiempo contigo-_sus ojos se empezaron a poner acuosos_-Iré pero solo si prometes que mañana haremos algo solo nosotros. Promételo-_estiró su pequeño dedo meñique-_Promételo_-Naruto sonrió con orgullo al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hijo, así que sin dudarlo junto su dedo con el de él.

_-Prometido y está vez no romperé mi promesa. ¡Por qué ese es mi camino ninja´ttebayo!-_finalizó con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki*.

Hinata y Himawari simplemente sonreían un poco alejadas, era tan lindo ver como Naruto y Bolt se reconciliaban.

-_Bueno familia, es hora de irnos_-abrazó a su esposa; tomó la mano de su hija y se dispuso a caminar-¡_Apresúrate Bolt!_-

Bolt miró asombrado a su padre-_Papá se ve tan genial ahora mismo_-pensó.

-_Seguro ahora estás pensando que me veo genial ¿no´ttebayo?-_le guiño el ojo.

El pequeño se sonrojo_-¡Yo nunca pensaría eso´ttebasa! ¡Baka_!-gritó corriendo para alcanzarlos.

El adulto solo pudo reír. ¿Sería que Bolt tenía actitudes Tsunderes? No supo porque pero se lo imaginó con el cabello negro tipo el sujeto de la otra dimensión*. Soltó una carcajada seguramente verlos juntos sería hilarante.

….*…..*…

Luego de un rato caminando en medio de peleas, correteos, risas y unos cuantos golpes a Bolt y a Naruto; llegaron a la gran mansión del Clan Nara.

_-¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari! ¡Ya llegamos´ttebayo!-_gritaba el rubio.

-_Naruto-kun_-dijo negando con la cabeza. Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían aunque pasaran mil años.

El chirrido de la puerta los alertó, la persona que abría la puerta los saludó con la mano-Buenos días Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, Bolt, Himawari-decía un pelinegro rascándose las orejas.

-¡_Shikada!-_saludaron-¿_Dónde están tus papás?-_preguntó Naruto.

-_Tsk, estás adentro junto a todos los demás adultos_-señalo una puerta corrediza-_Los chicos y yo estamos en otra sala_-se rascó un poco la cabeza-_Sé que es problemático pero me llevaré a Bolt y Himawari para allá_-los Uzumaki asintieron ante esto y se separaron. Los adultos guiados por un sirviente y los niños por Shikada.

….*…..*…

Caminaron hasta llegar a un gran portón hecho de bambú. Shikada se giró a encarar a los hermanos-_Oigan sé que es un poco molesto decir esto pero…-_un ruido de algo rompiéndose dentro del cuarto los asustó_-Cuando abra la puerta, por favor bajen sus cabezas-_y con rapidez Shikada empujó la puerta mientras que Bolt cubría a Himawari. Ambos se miraron con decisión y asintieron y corrieron dentro.

Los Uzumaki miraron a su alrededor asombrados ¡Todo ese lugar era un caos! La comida estaba desparramada por todo el piso mientras que el piso de tatami estaba con grandes agujeros al igual que las paredes. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a Chouchou lanzando sabe qué cosa al pobre de Inojin mientras que Sarada miraba todo sentada en una esquina bebiendo té.

_-¡Chouchou tranquila, yo no lo dije con esa intención_!-exclamaba Inojin mientras esquivaba un macetero.

-¡_No me importa rubiecito! ¡Lo dijiste y ahora paga las consecuencias_!-gritaba la morocha con fuerza. Se le notaba a leguas que estaba enojada.

-_Digna hija de Karui-san_-pasó por la mente de los niños. Con sigilo, lograron pasar sin ser afectados por la pelea y se sentaron al lado de la Uchiha.

-_Sarada_-susurraba bajito Bolt, la niña lo miró por el rabillo del ojo_-¿Qué es lo pasó_?-la chica dio un sorbo a su té. Shikada y Himawari estaban sentados viendo las cosas volar encima de Inojin.

-_Inojin le dijo a Chouchou que dejará de comer los bocadillos que nos trajeron porque la veía un poco subida de peso_-volvió a sorber-_Ella se enojó un poco pero después Inojin dijo algo así como "Anko-sensei no es buena influencia para ti" y terminó en esto_-otro sorbo.

-_¿Y por qué no haces nada´ttebasa? Parece que esta vez si quiere matarlo-_vio como el pobre Inojin era noqueado por… ¿eso era un venado?

-_Hmp_-chasqueó la lengua_-A veces solo me gusta observar cuando la gente pelea. Me gusta ver como se matan unos a otros_-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

El rubio solo puso una cara de espanto-_A veces eres muy extraña, Sarada._

La pelinegra solo le dio la espalda-_Hmp, solo eres un tonto__**-¡Y un Shannaroo!-**_decía su Inner* sonrojado.

-_Creo que debemos detenerlos, Shikada-kun_-decía preocupada Himawari -_Inojin-kun se ve mal-_y era peor de lo que imaginaba. Al pobre casi se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

-_Tsk, dejalos ya se cansarán dentro de un rato. Mejor descansemos nosotros por mientras-_puso sus brazos tras su cabeza y las usó de almohada.

No muy convencida de eso, buscó a su hermano para pedirle ayuda pero este discutía con la chica Uchiha, así que no le iba a prestar atención.

Torció la boca un tanto insegura pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia Chouchou a paso lento-_Chouchou-san_-la llamó.

La morena la vio por encima del hombro con molestia_-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Estoy ocupada!-_la pequeña Uzumaki le tendió uno de sus girasoles_-¿Eh?_

-M-Mamá dice que las flores pueden ayudar a calmar a las personas-se encogió un poco ante la mirada confundida de la Akimichi_-D-Digo es para que le mejore el día y pueda estar más tranquila_-rezó a todos los Dioses y a sus ancestros para que saliera bien-_**Tío Neji, por favor. Protegeme**_-rogaba en su interior.

Mientras Chouchou tomaba con brusquedad la flor y la acercaba a su rostro_-¡Está linda! ¡Y huele delicioso! Me recuerda a un postre que comí con Anko-sensei, ¡Gracias Himawari-chan_!-se lanzó a abrazarla.

La más pequeña del grupo miró como el chico Yamanaka le agradecía de rodillas desde una distancia prudente. Hizo una señal militar con su mano-_Uzumaki Himawari, salvando el día desde tiempos inmemorables_-pensaba la niña.

Todos los demás, excepto Shikada que se había quedado dormido, la miraron con admiración. Esa niña tenía futuro como heroína de manga shounnen.

Al rato, después de ordenar y cambiar de habitación a una con menos cosas para lanzar, los niños se sentaron a jugar.

-_Shikada ¿en serio solo tienes Shogi para jugar? ¡Eso no es divertido´ttebasa!-_se quejaba.

-_Es lo único que tengo, las demás cosas son problemáticas. Además esto me sirve para entrenar mis estrategias_-dijo mientras se estiraba.

-_Pero tenemos computadoras y celulares, Shikada ¿y solo un juego de mesa?*_

-_Tsk, es que también es algo que comparto con mi abuelo y con Asuma-sensei_-el tema lo hizo callar todos-_Es un poco tonto, pero me hubiera gustado conocer a Shikaku-ojisan. Mi papá dice que era más inteligente que é_l. _Nos hubiéramos llevado bien, el shoji me une a ambos. Me hubiera gustado conocer también al sensei, creo que hubiera sido problemático pero me hubiera enseñado como ser un buen ninja_-

-_Mi mamá dice lo mismo sobre Asuma-sensei y mi abuelo._-decía un vendado Inojin-_Dice que me parezco un poco a su papá, siempre escapaba de los regaños de mi abuela o de Kurenai-san. Qué fueron ninjas muy importantes y reconocidos, a veces cuando me mira dice que los ve a ellos. Aunque la verdad no lo entiendo, yo siempre pensé que me parecía a mi papá por lo directo que soy; bueno, solo que sin los libros de autoayuda_-dijo sacando una leve sonrisa a sus amigos-_Además papá me dice que tengo una sonrisa como la de su hermano_-dijo con nostalgia al recordar el pequeño libro que le mostró una vez donde estaban dibujos de su tío.

-_Bueno, yo conozco a mis abuelos pero creo que de todos los de mi familia me parezco más a mamá_-decía con orgullo Chouchou-_Tengo la gracia y belleza de la aldea de la Nube junto a la fuerza de los Akimichi_-se rio presumiendo-_Me encanta mi familia, no hubiera deseado otra mejor_.

-_Bueno yo no creo que sea "la fuerza" lo que heredaste de los Akimichi-_mencionó el Yamanaka al ver a su amiga engullir 5 dangos de una vez-_Más bien diría gordu…-_fue callado por un dulce que calló directamente en su boca. No podrían soportar otra guerra donde era obvio volvería a perder Inojin.

Frente a él, Sarada sonría orgullosa. Sus entrenamientos con su padre estaban dando frutos. Tosió llamando la atención de todos que la veían sorprendidos_-Bueno, la verdad a la única persona que me hubiera gustado conocer es a Tío Itachi_-bajó un poco la mirada-_Papá, cuando puede, me cuenta algunas historias sobre él. Dice que fue una gran persona y un gran héroe, que me hubiera enseñado todo lo que sabía y que siempre me hubiera protegido. Mi mamá me dijo que amaba mucho a mi papá y a Konoha tanto que se sacrificó por él y por la aldea-_presiono sus manos en puños-_Algún día seré un digna Kunoichi que le hará honor a mi clan como Tío Itachi y así mi padre podrá deja de estar viajando y podrá estar más tiempo conmigo. Ya no tendrá que pagar por sus pecados-_la madurez con la que había hablado distaba mucho de su edad. Bolt sonrió, su papá había tenido razón. Los Uchiha eran tan Impredecibles y tan fascinantes.

_-¿Y ustedes? ¿A quién hubieran deseado conocer_?-preguntó Shikada a los hermanos Uzumaki. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-_Eso es obvio´ttebasa._

_-La persona que queremos ver _

_-Es a…_

_-¡Tío Neji!-_gritaron al unisonó.

-_Mis papás nos hablan muchísimo de él. Era considerado un genio, era perfecto en todo lo que hacía_-decía con admiración-Dicen que antes no era tan bueno con mamá por algo que pasó pero que cuando el viejo peleó con él y le hizo recapacitar. Desde entonces siempre cuidó de mi mamá y la protegió ante todo, Tío Neji le salvó la vida, quizás si no fuera por él, no hubiéramos nacido-decía un poco incómodo. Hablar de temas sensibles no le gustaba mucho.

-_Tío Neji fue una persona muy buena_-decía Himawari_-Sé que si no estuviera en el cielo ahora, él nos ayudaría a entrenar y nos acompañaría siempre. Pero sé que está allá arriba cuidándonos_-dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

-¡_Es cierto´ttebasa! ¡Yo llevó el nombre de un héroe, así que siempre protegeré a los que quiero! ¡Quiero ser un ninja fuerte para hacerlo y de pasó patearle el trasero al vejete mal padre´ttebasa!-_le sonrió con complicidad a su hermana.

_-¡Yo superaré a mis padres y seré una de las Kunoichis más fuertes! Nadie podrá contra los Uzumaki-Hyuga_-apoyó a su hermano.

_-¡Sí es cierto, Bolt! ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes y superar a nuestros padres_!-lo apoyaba Chouchou.

-_Es muy problemático pero tienen razón. Yo tengo que superar a dos generaciones de Kazekages y a mi clan_-sonreía Shikada.

- _Yo seré el primero en unir la técnica de los Yamanaka con los justsus de dibujo y los perfeccionaré; o me dejó de llamar Yamanaka Inojin._

_-¡Yo seré la mejor med-ninja de Konoha, superaré a mi madre y le mostraré a mi padre que los Uchihas somos honorables! ¡Shanaroo!-_gritaba eufórica Sarada. Sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella y se sonrojo, haciendo que volviera a su actitud seria-_Hmp, grupo de tontos._

Bolt soltó una risa, cogió un vaso llenó de refresco-¡_Entonces esta decidido´ttebasa! ¡Nuestro reto será superar a nuestros padres! ¡Salud por la nueva era de Ninjas_!

-¡_Salud_!-gritaron todos con sus respectivos refrescos.

"_Ese día empezaba una nueva era llena de aventuras, drama, acción, pero sobre todo AMISTAD. La nueva generación traería muchas sorpresas al mundo ninja pero eso ya es otra historia"_

.

.

**OMAKE:**

Himawari había salido un momento, después de haber brindado, a ver las flores del jardín de los Nara y quizá dejar algunos girasoles allí. Los girasoles siempre quedaban bien en todo lugar.

Pero no notó una desnivelación en el suelo y había caído de bruces al suelo, raspándose las rodillas y ensuciando su vestido. Unas pequeñas lagrimillas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

_-¿Himawari?-_ella levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre pelirrojo que le tendía la mano-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿_Gaara-sama?-_decía hipando. Realmente le había dolido mucho ese golpe. Gaara bajo su mirada un poco y vio sus rodillas junto al vestido_-¿Te caíste?-_la niña asintió.

El hombre la revisó-_No es nada grave pero parece que te dolió. Tengo un truco para que ya no duela, mi madre me lo enseño_-tocó sus dedos con sus labios y después los puso en el pequeño raspón de la niña sonrojándola-Así ya no duele ¿verdad?-la niña asintió.

-Bueno me alegra que estés bien. Ahora tengo que volver adentro ¿está bien?-ella lo detuvo un momento jalando. Le tendió uno de los girasoles y este lo cogió con delicadeza-¿Para mí? Gracias lo atesorare-y se fue por donde vino.

La pequeña lo seguía viendo para la dirección en que el hombre se fue que ni siquiera notó a su hermano a su lado.

-_Hima-neechan ¿estás bien?_

_-Nii-chan creo que estoy enamorada_-Bolt abrió los ojos sorprendido, no sabía porque pero se había sentido un poco raro al escuchar decir eso a su hermanita pero si eso le pasó a él ¿Qué pensaría el viejo si escuchará eso?

…..*…

Mientras tanto:

Naruto que bebía tranquilamente un poco de sake, sintió un escalofrío al ver entrar a su entrañable amigo pelirrojo con un girasol.

Lo miró por largo rato hasta que…-_Gaara, no sé porque pero siento que te odio un poco_-dijo extrañando a todos los presentes.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Notas de autor:**_

_Chicos y chicas, hoy marcaron un hito en mi vida. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS 30 REVIEWS Y 50 FAV´S! Han hecho a esta pequeña escritora, la más feliz del mundo. Aún no me la creo chicos ¡Ustedes son geniales! ¡Los quiero con mi vida! No saben como he saltado. Bailado, cantado y más –ado desde que vi cuanto había logrado este pequeño fic que __**hoy llegó a su fin**__. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo como yo lo hice al escribirlo._

_Realmente no puedo creer que esto, SOY MUY FELIZ. Así que les propongo otra cosilla: __**El que ponga en los review la frase más graciosa y original que le diría Bolt a su padre, ¡se ganará un OS basándose en esa frase! Con dedicatoria y todo chicos; así que pónganse las pilas. Sin nada más que decir pasemos a laaaas….**_

_**Respuestas a los review:**_

_La verdad suelo mandar un PM a los que cuentan con cuenta en Fanfiction, ya que yo lo siento más personales pero los __**Guest **__al no tener esa opción los responderé aquí! Los demás seguirán siendo Pm, pero quizá me demore un poquitín más con esos hehe i iU_

_Pd: Se sorprenderían de las amenazas que me todos me dejan… o.o_

_**Anndy-chan: ¡Qué malota! Eres toda una rebelde XDDDD Gracias por tu comentario y no mandar a los sicarios! **_

_**Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que aún no hayas contratado a los sicarios aún porque aquí está el capi!**_

_**Monzee: Gracias por tu comentario : ) **_

_**Estefania:Quién ha superado el final de Naruto? *se va a shorar a una esquina* Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Andreaaa: Aquí esta el capi! Gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Anónima owo: El capitulo de los babies ya esta aquí! Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Karol Hatake: OH DIOS MÍO! **__**No lo había notado, perdón sit e incomodo ese detalle, tratare de corregirlo en fic futuros. Gracias por tu coemntario y por tu aclaración!**_

_**Hope´s Peace: Gracias por tu coemntario, en serio te mato lo de Shikamaru? Entonces hice mi trabajo XDD**_

_**Daanaf: Gracias :9 Y sin que me lo pidas, el de los padres y el de los babies están up! **_

_Las Sensuales Aclaraciones:_

_*La sonrisa marca Uzumaki esta registrada en los archivos secretos de Konoha y está prohibida su distribución si un disclaimer respectivo bajo la pena de irse a entrenar con Orochimaru y que esté desee tu cuerpo-(okno) XD_

_*Lo del tsunderismo de Menma, bueno no puedo explicarlo porque es un ¡HECHO! Culpo a Taty Hyuga que me hizo ver a Bolt como tsundere!_

_*Bueno como ya se vio en el epilogo, en Konoha hay tecnología así que…no tengo más que decir XDD_

_*Creo que hice a Gaara muy…..dulce pero no sé haya ustedes me dicen. Además el omake va para __**Suiguin Walker**__ que me inspiro en su fic ¡Alerta Roja!._


End file.
